


Take a Chance

by Darkhymns



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: A celebration with the Ioka tribe was just supposed to be that, until Lucca discovers why she gets all flustered when speaking with a certain princess.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/gifts).



> A fic written a long time ago for Sky that I never posted because I'm dumb. Anyway! Here! Yeah!!!

It’s as exciting as the Millennial Fair, in a way. But there was certainly something primal in the air. Probably due to the fact that this was the literal stone ages, after all.

“Everyone! Drink!” Ayla shouted. The night sky was wide and full of numerous stars. There was the deep sound of drum beats, and in the firelight, people were dancing, their skirts of leaves twirling with their legs tanned from the sun, colors meshing together. There was the brief flash of white and gold, and her eyes were drawn to that specifically and how it continued to dance, unhindered by the waves of heat from the bonfire. She probably stared for long, too long, and then went back to the wide bowls that were set out before her and her friends, along with cut up fish and sizzling red meat.

Ayla was seated next to Crono, nudging the boy repeatedly. She didn’t know her own strength, because Crono kept wincing whenever she did so. She had probably damaged his sternum, her muscles tightening with every movement. “Crono strong! Crono drink!”

Lucca had already drunk around three bowls of the special ‘soup’.

“C’mon! Aincha a man?!” Lucca banged her already empty bowl against the ground, unheeding to the fact that it was fashioned by incredibly heavy stone. No wonder Ayla had muscles if she lifted this every day. “Drink it allll! In one –hic– gulp!”

Ayla laughed at Lucca’s shouts, meanwhile clapping a heavy hand on Crono’s back. “She right! One drink! We battle with drink! Together! Show strong! Skull smash!”

“I believe this drink has been affecting your mental faculties, Madam Lucca.” Robo was the only that she could pick out the details from. The golden polish of his metal framework was bright, but not enough to hurt her head. The twin circles of green glass that served for his eyes peered at her in obvious worry - to her, at least. “There are many impurities in this drink as well. Perhaps you should also take some water to ward off the very possible result of dehydration if you continue-”

“Robooo! Enough with- with the madam talk! It’s _jusht_ Lucca, okay?” She peered around, instantly reaching for another bowl that was filled. The liquid sloshed from the stone rim as she brought it to herself. “This is jusht fun human… uh… stuff! Sho, don’t worry!”

Robo slightly tilted his head, the moonlight reflecting off the green glass. “Fun human stuff? Hmm. Because I am a robot, I cannot seem to understand the purpose very well. I apologize.”

“Aaaa, don’t be shorry! Hic!” She patted Robo’s shoulder, the coolness of his metal driving through her in a pleasant sense, sobering her for a brief moment. “And, I don’t mean to worry you. Next time! We’ll make a… drinking tube for you! We’d have to impro… modify your circuits to not get damaged by the drink’s properties. But!” She winked, probably holding it for too long and swaying a bit, but Robo kept an eye, and a hand, on her to keep her steady. “You can count on Lucca the genius!”

Robo nodded to that. “I very much look forward to this new upgrade in the future. Although, I still believe you should have some proper liquids-”

A small commotion was happening in front, nearer to the dancers and the bright bonfire. Crono had been trying to sip carefully from the bowl that was bigger than his entire torso, then had promptly fallen on his back, getting half the drink on his shirt. Ayla laughed, holding her own bowl with one hand. “Get red rock! Must drink strong!”

Robo sat up straight at the scene. “Oh! It seems Crono is having trouble!”

Lucca waved the concern off. “He’s just trying to catch up!” Then she saw Crono struggle with the bowl’s weight that was placed firmly on his neck. “Okay, maybe he does need some help…”

“I will provide assistance! I will be right back, Lucca.” An independent move from him, and she was glad to see him take some initiative without her permission. Though without his hand, she felt a little bit wobbly, and the clear glimmer of his metal became muted when he walked off.

She kept staring at his direction until another sound softly traveled to her ears. Someone else was clapping beside her. Then a voice. “You can do it, Crono!”

Lucca turned, her eyes a little bleary, but, she was wearing her glasses, wasn’t she? She clumsily felt them against her face, almost poking an eye out, but they were there. Then she remembered what she was doing. She looked to her right, finding Marle smiling at the festivities, all excited as she clapped to the dancers’ rhythm while Robo lifted up the poor boy. Her own bowl of ‘soup’ was only half-drunk. She couldn’t remember when Marle was there, but her golden hair was stuck to her forehead, a sheen of sweat showing off on her skin.

“Hi, Lucca!” Marle turned that smile to her. “You look like you’re having fun, too!”

Lucca tried adjusting her glasses again, (yes, she could confirm she was still wearing them) and succeeded in tilting them half off her face. Marle’s posture suddenly was very sideways. “Y-you, too!”

Marle laughed, a little breathless as she did so. Her cheeks were flushed, though not from the drink, Lucca figured. “This is much better than all the stuffy parties back home. It’s like no one’s holding back!” Marle looked down at the ground with the array of empty bowls. “And you, definitely! It’s a bit too strong for me though!”

Lucca cleared her throat. She suddenly was more aware of her clothes. Did her scarf get undone? Why was she still wearing this helmet? It felt so tight right now. “Well, it’s good to have a break now and then! And to- to not offend our hosts! Itsh not like I can’t handle a bit of alcohol now and then!” She winced at the unintended lisp there. She also didn’t really get why she was so nervous.

Marle nodded to that, crossing her legs as she breathed in the night air. She continued to breathe a little fast, and the action prompted a hazy memory from Lucca – white and gold. “Sho, uh, ahem! So, what have you been doing? You look worn out.”

“Oh! I was dancing! You saw me dancing, didn’t you? I tried to get Crono to dance with me but he kept pulling away.”

Lucca coughed a bit. “Uh, yeah! Yeah, that Crono, it’s hard to get him to do things half the time…. He won’t even drink with Ayla! Ha!”

“I guess so.” Marle’s eyes passed over the empty bowls once again, making Lucca shiver. “Maybe Ayla should have challenged you instead!” she said with a grin.

Lucca was very unsure over why she was having such a difficult time just talking. She kept rubbing her face, feeling the heat on her cheeks and tried taking a deep breath. She decided to then take off her helmet, feeling a little naked without its exterior. But the night breeze against her hair was very welcoming.

“Well, she asked Crono, not me! Anyway, she’s much… much more used to this drink than I am!”

Marle seemed to take this comment a little seriously. Although she was also staring at Lucca for a bit, too. It made her even more self-conscious, remembering how bad her hair usually was after taking the helmet off! She should just put it back on, where did she even leave it-?

“Okay! Then I challenge you!”

“…What?”

“To drink!” Marle sat up straight, positioning her own bowl in front of her. “I bet I can beat you!”

“You just said it was too strong for you!”

“Hmm, well! I changed my mind! It’s not strong enough!” Marle lifted up the bowl, already spilling a good portion onto the ground. “I’ll drink twice as much as you!”

“I have already drunk twice as much as you myself! Quadruple the amount actually!” Marle was having none of it though, sipping from the bowl. But she upended too much of it, spilling the liquid all over her chest and also onto her lap. She shrieked at her own misfortune.

“Oh, uh, whoops!”

“Gah, you’re just as bad as Crono!” Lucca suddenly felt so huffy about everything, the only time remembering she felt that was when Robo continued to talk about his supposed defectiveness. She fixed him! No more defects! You have to trust in Lucca the genius! “I- I’ll get you something to dry off with.” Though she wondered how she would do that when the world still seemed a little wobbly. Was she not actually sober yet?

“It’s okay!” Marle outstretched her arms to Lucca before the other girl could even move. “Let me, um, ummm, dry off you!”

Again, Lucca had to ask, “…What?”

“Just come here!”

And then Marle embraced Lucca tightly, the wet fabric of her clothes staining Lucca’s own jacket, chilling whatever bare skin it came across. Lucca tried to see Marle’s face, but her own hair was in the way, covering her vision with a curtain of violet. She still wasn’t sure where her helmet went?

The music from the Ioka people was deep and sonorous. It moved the bones, and it sent a nice thrum through Lucca’s head. But she could only pay attention to some of it before Marle kissed her, her lips still tasting like the drink. Skull smash, Ayla called it. Lucca’s skull was definitely feeling that, and it took away all the oxygen in her lungs when she realized what was happening. Hands reflexively gripped Marle’s arms, and then the girl leaned forward, golden hair falling against her eyes. Her vision was just violet and gold, and her hearing was the continuous drums and Ayla’s distant cheerful laughing.

By the time Lucca had decided that she would kiss back, that she would not be just some still statue and that she would actually reciprocate like a real human being, Marle then pulled away. She nervously brought up both hands near her chin, and her eyes watered with sudden emotion.

Oh no. She made her cry.

“Uh!” Lucca tried to get her bearings but for one, she still wasn’t fully sober and two, her heart was beating so much, and she was knowing way too well that her own body heat was getting too high. “Why are you…? I mean, don’t cry! I don’t know… why you are?”

Marle shook her head as tears streaked down her cheeks. She smiled at Lucca still but the more she did so, the more she continued to cry. “Sorry! It was… Everything looked so fun and you looked so fun! I wanted to do something… I’ve been wanting to for a while? I didn’t know how to start though and…” She wiped at her face, suddenly ashamed. “That was really stupid of me, huh?”

“It’s not!” Lucca reached out to Marle’s face, bringing her forward and planted a kiss of her own making. Probably too firm but she wasn’t the best at affection – at least not with people. If anyone saw them, no one commented. Crono was probably still busy trying not to pass out, and Ayla too immersed in the drinking battle. Maybe Robo would notice, but he would be too polite to interrupt. All these thoughts rushed through her head before she finally released Marle from the kiss.

“See?” Lucca said, hoping that was enough. Marle’s skin was soft against her fingers, and it was just nice to touch something that was, well, not metallic? She thought about saying that out loud but it would be the worst compliment ever. “I mean… it’s not like I called you a cute girl for no reason.”

She was still not entirely sure how they got up to this point. Marle was still crying but also smiling, and at least she was sniffling less. She helped wipe away the tears with her thumbs, and Marle leaned into her hands with a certain giddiness that Lucca wasn’t sure if it came from the music, the drink, the merriment of the party. But maybe she shouldn’t be questioning too much.

The drum beat had changed, a little less frantic from before. The dancers changed their rhythm accordingly, sliding bare feet against the grass. Marle lifted her head to the music, and that same excitable energy from before came bursting forth.

“Do you wanna dance with me?”

This girl certainly loved moving too fast! Lucca was still holding onto her face, and her head was now starting to feel that throbbing. “I- I guess we could?”

“We can drink more after if you want! Come on!”

It’s not like Lucca didn’t take chances. You can’t make scientific discoveries without risks after all! But something about this was different, tasting of a new kind of thrill. She nodded mutely as Marle dragged her to her feet. She still wasn’t sure where her helmet went, but as her arms wrapped around Marle’s thin form, her head pounded a little less, exchanging beats with her heart. The colors meshed as they danced, and that was more than comforting as she breathed in the scent of Marle’s damp hair.


End file.
